Blood Brothers
by JediMutant
Summary: This is a story I came up with several months ago of how Ganondorf became evil and how Link came to live with the Kokiri. PreOoT. Please R&R. This is my first fanfic, ever.
1. Chapter 1

_**In the land of Hyrule there echoes a legend.**_

_**A legend held dearly by the people that tells of two boys…**_

_**One, a dark prince of the sands.**_

_**Destined to be a mighty king, and savior of his people…**_

_**The other, a child of the forest.**_

_**fated to be a sacred guardian against evil…**_

_**Bound by friendship they swore to remain as brothers forever.**_

_**Together they cast off the chains of destiny and determined their own fate…**_

_**Yet in doing so they damned themselves.**_

_**And the beautiful land…**_

"Link! Wake up!"

A young man sleeping in a hammock, strung between a pair of trees groaned as the incessant ringing of his companion brought him into wakefulness. The young man opened a sky-blue eye and focused on the small, yellow fairy hovering nearby.

"Liiink! Wake up!" The fairy, not realizing that her charge was now well awake, backed

up and rammed the young man in the side.

Link, the young man, gasped at the force of the fairy's blow, and sate up to give her a baleful glare.

"Sorry…" The fairy apologized when she realized she had hit him with more force than she intended, "It's just that… Well look! Don't you recognize these trees? We're on the border of the Lost Woods! …We're home again!"

Link nodded grimly. So, their journey had finally come full circle. Link's eyes grew distant and clouded as he thought back to that day, ten years ago.

_It was raining that day, as if the forest itself were in mourning. Link had made his declaration to the Great Tree, and now he stood before the whole village and the Great Tree, ready to say goodbye._

_The deep voice of the Great Deku Tree seemed to come from every leaf and blade of grass within the clearing. "Link, if you leave this village, you will grow. Your body will change, you will know despair, you will know pain, and…" The great tree paused for a moment to let his words sink into the minds of the elf-children gathered near, "If Lady Farore is watching, you will know love. But, in exchange for these, your body will grow old. One day you will become ill, and you will die."_

_A gasp of shock and amazement rippled through the crowd. Here, among the immortal Kokiri, the ever-young children of the forest, death was as alien a concept as sadness. Not one among them could imagine an end to being._

"_Link." The Great tree continued, "No one may decide this for you. Do you truly wish to leave this forest forever?" _

_Link stood before his father, the Great Tree, for a moment. For that one fleeting moment, all gathered near thought that maybe… Just maybe he would reconsider._

_Link turned to face his fellow Kokiri, his brothers and sisters under the Great Tree. He looked to the green-eyed Saria, and all knew what his decision was._

_Link gave an affirmative nod, and began wading through the crowd._

"_Brother… Don't go!" Saria had cried._

_Though all Kokiri were the children of the Deku Tree, and technically all were his brother and sisters; Link, and Saria were one of the few who could truly claim to be so.…Having sprung from the same seed and all._

_Link just shook his head. He wished he could explain it all to his sister, his twin, but she would never understand._

"_Brother… You will die!" Mido, who had been Link's best friend, save for Saria, exclaimed._

_Link started to say something to comfort his sister and his best friend, but the Great Tree spoke first._

"_Leave him my son. His choice is made, and his fate decided."_

_With tears forming in his crystalline blue eyes, Link reached into his pocket and gave Mido a medallion._

_The green medallion of the Kokiri was Link's prized possession. It was the symbol of his leadership of the Kokiri, and now he had given it to Mido._

_With a meaningful glance at Saria, and then at the score of Kokiri gathered before them, Link sent a clear message to his childhood friend. "Take care of them for me."_

_With tears in his own eyes, Mido nodded, "I swear it… Brother."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link could never go back. Ten years had passed, and he was a grown man now. His brothers and sisters wouldn't even recognize him, even if he could return. For it was said that any Kokiri who left the forest and later returned would be transformed into a Stalfos… A living dead who preyed upon lost travelers.

"Hey Link! Come on already! We need to put some distance between us and these woods!"

Links attention snapped back to the present. In all his travels these ten years he had not once looked back… Until now. The Great tree had been right. He had known all the things his father had spoken of.. Save for love.

"Did you hear me Link!? I said we need to get going! "Navi's shrill voice filled Link's ears, yet he smiled at the angry, yellow fairy.

Navi had always been there for him. Because Link was, and always would be, a Kokiri; it was Navi's job to protect and guide him all of his days… Even though they might end up being shorter than originally planned.

"Link, if we don't get to town by the time the sun goes down they'll close the drawbridge and we'll be forced to spend a night outside again. Now would you like to sleep in an inn this evening? I would!"

Link turned to his glowing companion and nodded. Link folded up his hammock and blanket and put them in his pack. Meanwhile, Navi scattered the ashes from their fire and healed the holes in the trees where the hammock had been nailed. After strapping on his sword, and slinging his pack to his shoulder, Link and Navi set out for the day's adventure.

Despite Navi's concern about missing the final bell and being trapped outside he town for the night, the two made good time and arrived well before the sun's setting. The two spent the night at an inn and awoke the next day, ready to find some work in the market.

Their fist stop of course was Bazaar's armory. If anyone in Hyrule Town knew of work for a mercenary it would be the armor merchant.

On his way to the armory Link found that the city of Hyrule had changed very little since the last he had come through. People still clamored at the shops, lovers still danced in the square and dogs still ran in the streets. Nope, nothing had changed in ten years.

In the armory/smithy, Link and Navi were greeted by the loud, hearty voice of the Bazaar Smith, "Well now, it's been some time since I've had a mercenary from Llwellyn in… Now I suppose that I can take your presence here as a good sign for my cousin's family there?"

Link nodded. Things had been peaceful in Llwellyn, which meant times were bad for the famed Mercenary's Guild of Llywellyn, of which Link was a member, as shown by the crest on his sword.

"I'm sorry to say this to ye lad, but aside from the occasional Gerudo raid and the merchants who hire guards, business is poor for your profession."

Navi flew out from Link's pocket, and hovered before the smith's face, "It is good that the land is at peace, but what of the neighboring peoples?"

Bazaar was not surprised by the fairy's presence; he had seen it all by now, and a little glowing ball with wings was not the thing to shock him. To answer her question, he turned around and stood before the map that covered the wall behind his counter,

"Well I hear talk that the city of Bediver, on the north coast of Logres, is having some trouble with the Zorla. Or you might try the capitol of Gil'Aed to the East… I hear their king just died, and with his boys being twins… Well there are sure to be some ascension problems there."

Link nodded and laid his sword out on the table. The smith could plainly see that it had been some time since the sword had been sharpened and oiled properly, a service he gladly performed.

The smith's expert eyes appraised the sword, and without consulting his book of charges, he knew the price, "Forty rupees for a sharpening, and ten for a cleaning-oiling."

Link nodded and placed a purple rupee on the counter. He was not a mercenary without funds.

"Good smith. It is a quite a journey to Bediver or to Gil'Aed. Where is it that my friend may purchase a horse?"

Bazaar Smith nodded happily, this he could definitely help them with, "My brother in-law keeps a ranch several leagues from the city. His name is Kalon, and he's sure to give you a deal if you tell him I sent you."

"We had best be going then Link, if we are to make it back to town before the sun sets… Thank you Smith. My friend and I will pick up the sword this evening or on the morrow."

"Very well, fairy… Be sure to tell Kalon that I sent you!"

With that, Link and Navi set out for Kalon's ranch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link and Navi arrived at Kalon's ranch in the late morning. They were greeted warmly by the ranch owner, Kalon.

Unbeknownst to Navi and Link, Kalon was only recently the owner of the ranch. His father had died and left him this parcel of land, right smack in the middle of Hyrule plains. When it had proven to be poor grounds for farming, Kalon had thought to breed horses for the lord of Hyrule manor. So far, business had been decent, but in this time of peace horses were in small demand. He had gotten a few customers among the watchmen, who were paid to guard against Gerudo raids, but what he really needed was an officer's attention. That would bring commissions from knights, and other lords. But to get all that, he needed to breed a beautiful, strong horse and sell it to the right person. For now, he would have to settle with making his living by selling to farmers, mercenaries, and various watchmen.

Kalon was not startled by the fairy. He had heard of such creatures, and had even seen some of them over by the town's moat one night, though no one believed him, as he had been partaking of the fine ale at the Golden Triangles Inn. What truly interested him was the man that the fairy accompanied. Something about him bothered Kalon. First of all, he didn't speak a word; the fairy did all the talking. Secondly he was clearly old enough to wear a beard, yet he was completely clean-shaven. Finally, his ears were just plain too long; no Hylian that Kalon knew of, save for some of the old-blooded nobility, had ears half as long as this man's. They were long enough to line up with the back of his head. Kalon hoped that this man was, as he suspected, a rogue son of a noble; perhaps a bastard even. He had to be; only the old families of nobility had such long ears. It could be the break he had been waiting for.

With that in mind, Kalon was a bit friendlier to this particular customer than he would have been to any other client. He even invited the two to have midday meal with him and his family.

Navi declined the food, (Fairies drink sugar from flowers) Link ate with enough enthusiasm for the both of them. Though the fare at the Golden Triangles Inn was good, Kalon's wife was a superb cook.

After the meal Navi and Link were shown out to the corrals by Kalon. The two spent some time looking over the dozen or so horses he had for sale, and eventually came to an agreement about a high-spirited sorrel.

Kalon nearly choked on his own tongue when he saw the horse they had chosen. Though the Sorrel was a truly fine stallion he still couldn't believe they had chosen _that one_. Under different circumstances Kalon might have kept his mouth shut, but he still believed that the blonde mute was some sort of nobleman's son, and he couldn't take the risk.

"_No_." Kalon shouted, startling the horses and his customers, "You do _not_ want _that _one!"

The fairy hovered over to the alarmed rancher, and crossed her arms defiantly, "Why **_not_**!? He's in a sale pen, and he'll serve our purposes just fine."

Kalon was startled by the fairy's sudden temper, and stumbled backwards a little, "That sorry piece of horseflesh has killed **_four _**men! I won him in a game of cards down at the Golden Triangles, I thought the goddesses had finally smiled upon me, but my hopes were dashed when his previous owner started laughing…He was first caught as a young colt out in the dessert. When they separated him from his dam, he started kicking and crushed a man's face. Months later, when the dealer tried to geld him he had his throat bitten through. The other two men were trampled and thrown when they tried to train him for a saddle… I acquired him three years ago, and I've been using him to sire foals ever since… He's a fine-looking animal to be sure, but he's quickly wearing out his welcome here. I can't keep using him as a stud forever, and I'm frightened for Talon, my son. I can't bear to kill him, but neither can let you buy him in good faith."

Navi nodded slowly, and flitted over to what Kalon guessed was their second choice, a docile-looking mare.

Meanwhile, Link pulled the Sorrel's face down close to his and whispered into the stallion's ear. When he was finished, he cocked his head; obviously waiting for a response. Kalon grumbled a bit; he had seen plenty of these amateurs who believed they could talk to horses. Sure, they were intelligent animals, but they couldn't _talk_.

To Kalon's surprise, the Sorrel looked Link straight in the eye and began nickering to him. He seemed to gesture by stamping his foot, and once even chopped his mouth in Kalon's direction. When the Sorrel was finished, Navi flew back over to Kalon.

"The Stallion says that he only acted, in what he calls self-defense. He doesn't trust men, and he never will. Men took his dam away, and men destroyed his herd. He thanks you for giving him charge over your mares, but for all you kindness he cannot trust you."

Kalon stood there openmouthed while Link grabbed a fistful of the Sorrel's red mane and leapt up onto his back, as though he belonged there all along.

"Now, we'll need some tack, a saddle, blankets, bridle, everything."

But Kalon did not hear a word the fairy said, it had dawned upon him that this was no nobleman's bastard that had come to his ranch. This silent young man had to be one of the forest folk. It made sense now, the long ears, the odd green clothes, and even the fairy.

After he returned to his senses, Kalon hurried to get the things the fairy had asked for. Perhaps, if he got the things they wanted quickly enough, Farore, goddess of courage and life, might bless him for pleasing her servants.

On their way back to Castle Town, Link and Navi discussed what to call Sorrel. Because horses speak with their bodies as well as their voices, Link and Navi couldn't actually use the name his dam had given him. Therefore, with Sorrel's permission, they thought at great lengths what to call him.

By the time they reached the Golden Triangles Inn, the three still had not decided on what to call the horse. While Navi hired a messenger to retrieve Link's sword from the smithy, Link went into the stables to put the Sorrel to bed. He didn't quite trust the stallion not to bite the stable hands, and thought it best to do the job himself so there wasn't any trouble.

After he finished grooming the sorrel, the stable hands gathered nearby to admire his beauty. The sorrel had an unusually long neck, with a rather high arch and a wide forehead that was shaped like a hatchet. He had an unusually compact body, only five bones in the back rather than the usual six. Though not an expert horseman, Link knew this would mean he would have more strength than other horses. The Sorrel wasn't a big horse, only 5ft tall at the shoulder, and somewhat fine-boned, but anyone could see he was very well-muscled and could run hard if the need arose. The Sorrel, as indicated by his current name, was red as the flames of the great goddess Din.

Link thought to himself as he put the tack away, "Your name shall be Din." he whispered into the horse's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link and Navi stayed another three days in Hyrule Town before setting out for the city of Bediver, to the north of Hyrule in the country of Logres. The journey was uneventful, but it gave Navi and Link time enough to become acquainted with Din.

In Bediver they found that the Zorla problems had long since been resolved, peacefully, and that there was no actual need for mercenaries… However, there were reports of trouble between the countries of Delos and Liiad; Link might try his luck there.

Delos and Liiad were two week's journey from Bediver if you took the trade route, but if one were truly determined one might take a shortcut through Dodongo's pass and reach the border of Delos within two day's time… But the pass was not without dangers, or else it might have been called the Delos trade route. The chief danger being that dodongos nested in the area, and although the huge, fire-breathing lizards were in fact herbivores that ate bomb-flower shoots, they were deadly creatures that often attacked those who dare trespassed into their nests.

After hashing it out over a pint of nectar and a haunch of some bird's meat, Link and Navi opted for the pass.

For a while, the going was easy. Besides a few bothersome, but harmless, tektites the trio made good time through the pass, and even found a small, uninhabited cave to sleep in for the night.

Though she doubted that the cold-blooded dodongos would be active during the night, Navi wanted to take no chances, and 'stood' watch at the entrance of the cave. Link offered to take a turn during the night, but Navi wouldn't have it; she could sleep in the morning in Link's pocket. Link knew better than to argue with this particular fairy, so he made his bed and went to sleep.

It seemed to Link that his eyes had just barely closed shut when Navi came ringing in his ear.

"LINK! Wake up! Some traveler's gotten himself in trouble!"

Link leapt to his feet and drew his sword, half expecting to come face-to-face with a fierce dodongo right there in the cave. It was nearly a full minute before he calmed down and realized that there wasn't actually an emergency right there in the cave.

"Oh come on!" Navi shouted as she grabbed a tiny fist full of Link's tunic and pulled him to the entrance of the cave.

"There… Look up there."

Link did as he was asked and looked up the path a ways. Though it was pitch-dark Link could just barely make out the figure of some hapless traveler cowering in fear from the fires of an angry dodongo female. Somehow the traveler had let the dodongo back him up against a sheer wall and trap him.

Link groaned, he didn't want to have to get up and save a merchant or some other that was too stupid to stop and rest for the night, but there was no help for it. In the forest it was common law to help those in need, and this one was definitely in need.

Link woke Din up and quickly explained the problem. With Navi lighting the path before them, Link and Din ran down the path towards the dodongo.

They got there just in time, as the dodongo was about to go in for the kill with a jet of flame that could have engulfed the, now-unconscious, traveler had it ever left her gaping maw.

With a maneuver that Link had taught Din on their way to Bediver, Link leapt off the horse's back and buried a knife in the dodongo's tail, he then immediately threw up his shield to protect himself from the dodongo's trademark tail-swing and fire attack that often ended the life of the dodongo's victim. Meanwhile Din ran around to the side of the beast, ready to lash out with his hooves once the dodongo's vulnerable side was exposed.

Eventually Din and Link were able to wear the beast down and convince her that this one was not worth fighting anyways. So after taking a severe beating, the huge lizard turned tail and sped off in a rather uncharacteristic display of agility. With the monster gone, Link hefted the large traveler up onto Din's back and led the horse back to the cave.

By the light of the fire, and Navi's own natural glow, Link was able to see that there were no serious external injuries, and the man had probably either gotten tripped by the dodongo's tail and hit his head or he had just plain fainted out of fright. Neither was something Link could help with at the moment, so he simply laid the dark-skinned traveler out on the ground and went to sleep.

When he awoke the next day, the traveler was still unconscious, and Link saw a cut on the man's head he had not seen last night. He knew now that the man needed a healer; something that could only be found back in Bediver. So they packed up camp, loaded the man onto Din's back and returned down the way they came to Bediver.

In Bediver it took the healers nearly two hours to repair the man's fractured skull and prevent any long-term effects. Since they hadn't arrived into town until it was nearly evening, Link and Navi thought to stay the night in town and set out for Delos on the morrow.

The next morning they were awakened quite early by an unexpected knock at the door. Link leaned unsteadily on the doorpost while the far more alert Navi listened to a message from a young herald boy. Apparently the man they had saved the night before wished to repay them, but they had to come to the healing house in person to collect their reward. It did not take long for Link to come to his senses and get fully dressed to meet the, apparently rich, traveler.

At the healing house, Link and Navi were surprised to see that the traveler couldn't really be called a man… Yet. He was at least two years younger than Link and was clean-shaven, which usually indicated that you were too young to grow a beard. Yet, that didn't make his presence any less impressive to the Kokiri and Fairy.

Although he still seemed a little unsteady, the lad stood heads above Link and looked as though he could take on a goron in arm-wrestling. The lad had long, sharply angled nose, very dark skin, small, gold eyes, and a thick crop of red hair.

The dark-skinned youth extended a pie-sized hand that nearly crushed Link's fingers, "I am Gannondorf; Prince of the Gerudo."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Twenty Years Previous**_

Alric paced nervously in the dirt road that was at the boundary of his front yard. He ran a shaky hand through his thick, white hair and chewed at his fingernails.

The screams that issued forth from the brick house he himself had built only increased his overwhelming anxiety.

Karihm, his friend and king of the Sheikah laughed good-naturedly, "Why do you worry so? This is her first child, and it is a natural thing for her pains to go on as such."

"I-I… I can't help it Karihm… I just want to go in there and be with her… To help her somehow."

At this, Karihm's expression grew grave, "It is not your place Alric… Just as our ancestress Leto was only permitted to have her mother Nayru, and her aunts Din and Farore present, so to must Savah only have her women relatives present." Most male Sheikah did not bother to learn the reasons behind women's traditions, but Karihm was different. Karihm was the King of the Sheikah, and it was his duty to know the Sheikah's origins.

"But her relatives aren't present." Alric replied bitterly. Savah's mother, a successful, foreign merchant, had objected vehemently to their marriage; even to the point of ceremonially disowning her and any children she would have.

"Don't worry Alric… All will eventually be well." A young voice said from the shadow of a nearby house.

Alric jumped at the sight of Karihm's adopted son. Dampe, as the boy was called, was crippled in nearly every was possible. He had, presumably, been born with only on eye, a hunched back and a leg that was shorter than the other, which gave him a distinct, slow shuffle instead of a normal gait.

Dampe had been found as a baby, four years previous, in the village cemetery by Karihm's wife, and since there were no Sheikah women due to give birth it was assumed that his mother was a Hylian. Tamar took pity on the boy, and since she had no children at the time, took him to her home. That was that, though Dampe could never become a true Sheikah, he was welcomed by all the village and grew up alongside the other Sheikah boys.

What Dampe lacked in appearance, he more than made up for in intelligence; many in the village held that he was specially gifted by Leto herself, and might even have the gift of "the sight", though it was extremely rare for a non-Sheikah to develop the talent of prophecy.

Though Karihm was completely at ease in Dampe's presence, Alric was a little more than shaken. There was just something… Not right about that boy.

"I wouldn't worry too much Alric. Things will all work out." The boy repeated before sitting down on the ground to build something or other out of sticks and mud.

Savah's labor continued for another hour, and just when Alric felt he could take her cries no longer, he heard one final, sharp scream, and then Alric's mother came running out,

"Hurry my son, come inside!" Her voice was tinged with worry, and Alric's first thought was for the child; he had not yet heard the babe's first screams.

Alric shot up from the stump he had been sitting on and rushed into the bedroom where his wife lay, exhausted, on the bed.

Alric retched when he saw his wife's condition; her beautiful, bronze skin was white as snow and the sheets below her waist were matted in blood. Without a thought to the fate of their child, Alric rushed and knelt at his wife's side.

At the sight of her husband, Savah tried to lift her head to speak, but was too weak to even do that. She knew she was fading fast, and that she would never see her son grow up; all the more reason to get her message through, "Don't… trust the twins of… Rova"

Alric was confused; he was sure his wife was suffering from the fantasies that the dying often had, yet he committed her words to memory, he knew they would be her last.

Savah's energy was spent on those few words, as she fell into the final sleep, she prayed her husband would understand… Or else their child would be doomed.

Savah was buried in the traditional Sheikah fashion; a rare thing for one born outside the close-knit tribe, but it was decided that since she had given her last energy for the life of a Sheikah, her son, she was to be given the full-honor within the Shadow Temple.

Though Alric took comfort in the fact that his beloved would now be personally guided to the afterlife by Leto, queen of the shadows, a heavy weight still lay upon his shoulders. His son would not accept goat's milk, rather than drink the liquid that would save his life, the baby would wail all night long and throughout the day. Alric despaired, and thought that the baby would soon join his mother in Leto's care.

All of that turned around three days after Savah's death and funeral, when Tamar, Karihm's wife showed up at his house.

She stood in his doorway with her own child crooked in her arm; a baby girl who had yet to reach her sixth-month and subsequent naming day. Without ceremony or pause, Tamar crossed the threshold and entered the nursery, where Alric weakly attempted to get his frail son to drink some milk.

"He'll not live to be named if you continue with that course." She said quietly as another spoon of goats milk was spat back out.

Alric, who in his grief and frustration, did not notice the queen's entrance, nearly dropped the boy in surprise. Though he was familiar with her husband, Alric could not help but look upon Tamar with reverence; for though Karihm was king of the Sheikah, Tamar was the Sage of Shadows. She alone was allowed into the innermost sanctums of the Shadow temple; where the rites of Leto, lady of the afterlife and progenitor of the Sheikah, were performed.

"I… Don't know what else to do… Lady Shadows."

Tamar smiled, and took the child in her arms, "Let me try."

Then, without shame or any loss of dignity, Tamar uncovered herself and began to nurse the baby. Alric stood awestruck, not of course at Queen Tamar's bareness, but rather at his son, who sucked greedily and seemed to already be growing and gaining color in his cheeks.

When she was finished, Tamar placed the baby in his crib and covered herself again, "I'll come five times a day to feed him… Leto has told me that your son will lead his people to greatness… If given the chance. After he is named you will betroth him to my daughter; and they will become King and Queen. Our people will prosper under them."

Alric wanted desperately to believe Tamar's words, but they just were simply too fantastic. Alric's father had been a stonemason, and his father before him, and his father before him. To think that a great king would arise from his line was nearly too much for the man. Nevertheless, he thanked Tamar and saw her to the door.

Weeks passed, and, true to her word, Tamar came several times a day to feed Alric's son. Sometimes she would bring her own daughter, who came to be called Impa.

Finally the naming day for Alric's own child arrived… It was Sheikah custom to refrain from naming a child until they were six months old; this gave the child time to develop a personality and a will of their own; something that the parents could base the child's name on.

All of Kakariko village gathered in a great circle in the antechamber of the Shadow Temple. Tamar led the people in a prayer for Leto to bless the child about to be named, and when she was finished, everyone turned to Alric for the crucial moment.

Alric held the squirming baby for a moment and studied his face in the flickering light of a dozen torches. The boy was definitely his mother's son; he had the golden eyes and red hair that had made men drop like flies around his mother, but he also had the stocky build and very dark skin of his father's line.

_He will be a handsome king._ Alric thought to himself. He had not truly believed Tamar's words until nearly two months later when he himself had a vision concerning his son. He saw his son as an old man astride a powerful mare and wearing the winged boots of Leto. Beside him was another old man with green clothes and gray-blonde hair. They spoke of battles won and lost, and of the pending union of their kingdoms through their children's marriage.

Then, and only then, had Alric believed Tamar's words. He had though for months of a name that would suit his son, the future king of many distant lands.

"Dragmire… My son will be named for the first son of Leto, the first king of the Sheikah."

A collective gasp rippled through the crowd. To name a child Dragmire was dangerous; not only was it an insult to the current King to borrow the name of his great ancestor, but it was also an insult to Leto for assuming the child would live up to sharing a name with her son. Everyone looked to the royal couple for direction on this matter; it was always their final decision if a name were unsuitable or not.

It was Karihm who spoke, "It is a strong name; the boy will need that strength if he is to be the protector of your future queen."

A few I-told-you-so's went through the crowd as the child was passed around for everyone to see; rumors of Impa's engagement to Alric's son had been circulating for weeks.

Alric watched as each member of the Sheikah tenderly held their future king in their hands. Perhaps Dampe' had been right… Everything had worked out for the greater good… The future was bright for the Sheikah, and the future royal couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Link nodded as Gannondorf told his story, apparently the young prince was on his way to inquire of the oracle at Lemnos, the capitol of Delos,

"… Then I had the misfortune to blunder right into a waiting Dodongo; my horse threw me and bolted. I hit my head when I fell, and woke up here. Indeed Rova smiles upon me, it is beyond luck that you came to my rescue. I would wish to thank you, and if I may, ask of your own business."

As always, Link allowed Navi to tell their story. First naming them as mercenaries of Llwellyn, then telling of all their courageous deeds, and finishing with how they had come to Bediver.

"Mercenaries eh? I would do well to have accompaniment on my way to Lemnos, and wherever my current journey may lead from there. Besides the reward I already intended for you; I could pay handsomely for your service."

Link was ready to agree, but Navi spoke up, "We're out of Llewellyn, as I already told you, so we're not cheap."

This earned a hearty laugh from the dark-skinned prince, "Is your shining companion deaf, dear mercenary? Since she did not hear me I will tell you again; I am prince of the Gerudo. I will be king of the richest people in the land."

Gannondorf and Navi haggled on price and the conditions of the contract for the best part of an hour. When they were done, Gannondorf procured three orange rupees, only a few of many, from his wallet,

"Your reward. I'll meet you at the town's gate in a few hours. Get all you may need for a while, my journey may not end at Lemnos."

Link and Navi had few things to obtain; they were already prepared for the journey to Delos, and since their new employer didn't know where his journey would lead after that, they would wait until Lemnos to fully stock up. However Link did replace his knife; the dodongo had run off with his old knife stuck in it's tail.

Gannondorf met them at the town gate astride a dun gelding. He had a cheap saddle, and a worn-looking bundle tied to the horse's back.

"I was born among thieves, and I know it's better to ride a worn saddle and keep one's wallet than to ride a rich saddle and have both saddle and wallet stolen." He explained.

Link was visibly relieved by this; he had worried that his young employer would be foolish enough to somehow display his wealth to every thief on the road.

"Let us take our leave of this place." Said the prince as he gave his horse a commanding slap to get going.

They took the same path as before, and made camp in the same cave as before. Because the only local inhabitants were dodongos and tektites Link didn't even bother hunting, and instead ate the food they had packed.

While the men ate, Navi's natural fairy curiosity prompted her to learn more about their current employer, "I didn't know there were any Gerudo men."

Gannondorf looked up from his meal of bread and dried fruit, "That's mostly true. Our legends say that Ruda, the mortal daughter of Rova, goddess of beauty and witchcraft, was loved by Ganon, the god of strife. Ruda returned his ardor; they sought to marry.

"Rova, who herself had remained free from the chain of a man, did not want to lose her daughter, so she used her dark arts to curse Ruda and Ganon's union; Ruda would never bear Ganon any sons. After their marriage, Ganon used his influence and asked the three great goddesses to make Ruda immortal. They did and gave her dominion over the desert. During the course of time Ruda bore Ganon thirteen daughters, whose descendants became the Gerudo race.

"In the next four generations no male children were born to the descendants of Ruda and Ganon; they became a wandering, nomadic people with no purpose, leader or land to call their own.

"Eventually Ganon discovered Rova's trick, and tried to break the curse, but the god of strife could find no way to undo the powerful magic of the witch goddess. With no way to break the curse, Ganon formed a new plan to bring about a leader for his people.

"Ganon himself entered the body of a select Gerudo woman and was born as her son. He led the Gerudo from their wandering ways and led them to the desert where he had a temple built to the three gods of the Gerudo; Rova, Ruda and himself. This was the golden age of the Gerudo; they built a great fortress and firmly established themselves in their new desert home.

Though he was a god, Ganon's human body aged and eventually fell mortally ill. On his deathbed Ganon promised his children that he would return in one-hundred years to lead the Gerudo again. One-hundred years later, Gannondorf I was born. One-hundred years after him came Gannondorf II… According to record, I am Gannondorf XIV."

Navi bobbed up and down to indicate her understanding, "So then, you're not only their prince, but you're also… Their god?"

Gannondorf shook his head, "Not yet… I cannot rule until I am crowned, and I cannot be crowned until I have named my queen… I am seeking the advice of the Oracle of Lemnos on that matter because Rova and Ruda have fallen deaf to my prayers for guidance."

Navi's curiosity was sated, for now, and the party fell silent as they finished their dinner and laid down to sleep. As was the norm, the fairy kept the night watch.

The next day was mostly uneventful, the travelers stumbled across a pair of dodongo bulls sparring, but luckily the testosterone-crazed males were too distracted to harass the party. By the end of the second day, Link, Navi and Gannondorf had made their way out of the gorge and were crossing the large river that made the border of Delos. According to the map that Link had, they would soon find a road that followed a tributary of the great river right into Lemnos. It would take four days of rather light travel to get there, and they could stop at villages on the way if they needed.

Gannondorf and Link pushed their horses and made the distance in two and a half days. In Lemnos they spent a full day arraigning an audience with the Oracle, as well as resting up and enjoying the amenities that a town offered that travel on a horse didn't.

Link had heard of the Oracle of Lemnos while on his travels, the Oracle was actually several priestesses who had dedicated themselves to the great goddess Nayru. They spent their days in service to her, and in return they were granted wisdom beyond that of mortals. Pilgrims often came from neighboring countries to have their questions answered. Since they were in the area, Link thought it might be worth his while to gain an audience with the Oracle.

Although Gannondorf was able to use his title to gain them some priority; they still had a three-day wait before their audience. Link spent this time outside the city, riding Din and showing Gannondorf what he knew of swordplay.

The prince himself was not unfamiliar with the use of arms, but he had been taught the use of two short, curved scimitars, not the long broadsword and shield that Link carried. Both methods had their advantages, as Gannondorf learned, a broadsword could often pierce the slim defense that scimitars offered, but the added attack of two weapons could cut down an unwary enemy in one smooth motion.

When he wasn't sparring with Gannondorf, Link took Din through various exercises and taught him what to do when Link needed to fire his bow, or mount in a hurry or unhorse an enemy. Even the time they spent simply galloping around was well-spent; Link was learning more about the limits of Din's endurance, and patience. He never forgot that the horse served of his own will.

The three days quickly ended, and their turn with the Oracle came up. Link and Gannondorf were ushered into a dimly lit room with six thrones arranged in a circle around a slightly raised platform. In each of the chairs sat an Oracle. The acolyte indicated that Link and Gannondorf were to kneel on the platform, and wait for the one of the Oracles to address them.

Gannondorf and Link did as they were told, and after several minutes of silence they were finally spoken to.

"Lord of the sands, what do you seek?"

Link could not tell which of the oracles spoke, or even if it had been a single one or all of them speaking at once.

Gannondorf cleared his throat and replied, "My gods have fallen silent; I have prayed to them for weeks, but they do not answer me. I must know, who of the Gerudo has been chosen by Ruda to be my wife? Why have my gods not answered me? What can I do to best lead my people?"

"War will be waged before your destiny is fulfilled. Oh son of Ganon, we cannot answer these questions; your own memories will tell you what you desire. Sleep, and remember what you knew."

Gannondorf started to protest that he had been cheated, but his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Forest child, what is your question?"

_**A/N**_

Sorry for the gigantic delay, but my rather aged laptop crashed. Because this is the computer I do my writing on, and because I had no backup files, I couldn't get this to you until just recently. I tried several times to re-write the chapters, but I just couldn't get them to turn out like I had the first time. So I've been waiting around all these months for my laptop to decide to start working again. I've backed up all my files now, so there shouldn't be any more delays like that.

Also, you guys may or may not have noticed, but I gave the whole story a bit of a makeover. While I was writing this chapter, I kept noticin a lot of typos in previous chapters. Since I'm obssessive about that kind of thing, I went over all my previous writings and fixed them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Link woke up in a sort of infirmary. Gannondorf was sleeping on a nearby bed; there were several other people resting peacefully on the rows of beds that filled the room. An attendant walked back and forth, looking in on the sleeping people. Link sat up to collect his thoughts, and remembered the visions he had had.

He remembered the chamber of questions, he remembered Gannondorf falling into a dead faint, and then he remembered his own question put before the Oracle.

"_What is my destiny?"_

_One of the oracle, a woman beyond years that Link could count, stood to face him._

"_Fate, or destiny forest child? They **are **different. Would you know what may, or could have been, or would you know where you will end?"_

_Link thought for a moment, he knew what had been meant to be; he should have been a kokiri living out innumerable days in the forest._

"_Where will I end? Where does my fate lie?"_

"_Receive this vision with me." Said the old woman._

_Link was running hard through a wood. Beside him was a beautiful woman, carrying a bundle of food and cloths; something was after them… Something truly terrible. They heard the sound of a horse and rider hacking their way through the forest. Link shouted to the woman, and drew his sword. He turned to face the direction of the horseman._

_Suddenly all fear was gone, Link was borne away by the winds and saw himself again from a birds-eye view. This time he was standing before a great temple in the desert; a great stone relief of the goddess Rova was carved into the temple entrance. A young Sheikah man stood there talking with Link. Then there was a cloud of smoke, and the Sheikah disappeared._

_The vision once-again whirled away, and this time link saw himself face-to-face with a gigantic stalfos._

"_Let it be hewn into your mind." the six voices of the Oracle came from stalfos, and from everywhere. It echoed throughout the endless plain that Link and his foe stood on to face each other. The mantra repeated itself and echo louder each time as the two warriors clashed their blades together. After what seemed like an eternity of battle, Link finally disarmed the stalfos and whirled his sword around to cut deep into the monster's side. Just as bone and steel were to connect; the stalfos spun out of the way, and drew a second sword. Before Link could react, the stalfos pierced Link's armor and buried the sword deep in the shoulder._

_Suddenly, they were no longer upon an empty, endless plain; they were in the midst of a wood, and Link was pinned against a tree. Link struggled against the sword that held him, but it was no use; the stalfos was stronger._

"_I am sorry that I cannot allow you to live… You would have become a great king you know." The stalfos paused a moment to push the sword in deeper,"…I had to choose; if you **had **become king; you would have been a threat to me and my family."_

_Link screamed as a series of kicks shattered his knees, and his full weight now rested upon the sword that was buried in his shoulder._

"_I suppose that hurt… Well, let me help that." said the stalfos as he pulled the sword out and let Link fall to the earth._

_Specter Link, that is, the Link who had posed the question before the Oracle, watched in horror as the brought his sword down upon the back of his older self. There was heard a loud CRACK, then Link, of the vision, was still._

_**Please give reviews!**_


End file.
